In catalytic processes, it is important to control the size and spacing of catalysts to enhance their efficiency. For the catalytic processes of fuel cells, it is even more crucial since the spacing between the catalysts will provide a channel for ions to diffuse from one electrode to another. Conventional methods, such as optical and e-beam lithography methods, have been used to make patterned catalysts to enhance catalysis efficiency. However, nanoscale patterns would exceed the lower limits of optical lithography. Similarly, e-beam lithography is too expensive and slow, and in many cases, can not provide the required nanoscale resolution. A third solution is the application of catalytic materials to a particle, often of spherical or semi-spherical shape and subsequently taking these particles and placing them in a supporting binder. An example of such a system is the catalytic “converter” used in automobile exhaust systems. However, this technique does not enable the separation of oxidation and reduction reaction processes in a method permitting easy redirection of electron transfer toward their utilization as an electric power source.